Won't Be 17 Forever
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Grandma is flirting with Hannah's crush. Grandpa is trying to see if he still has 'game'- who talks like that any more! This is so wrong on so many levels...oi vey, that's why we don't leave things in the refrigerator that shouldn't be there! Josh! What were you thinking you little 12 year old twerp? Look at them! Troy and Gabriella are 17 again! ...Xx Troy three-shot xX...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This was inspired by the movie Seventeen Again (the one with Tia, Tamara, and their brother Tahj Mowry) We hope that you all like this and that you leave a review of loveliness when you are done. xx_

_Many blessings,  
_

_~Tenney Maree and Whitney Alexis_

* * *

17 year old Hannah and 12 year old Josh were sitting on the couch until the doorbell rang. then ran down the stairs was their father Jeremy Bolton. "Guys, the door." Hannah was texting, josh was playing his game boy. "Yep." Hannah spoke. "Yep...it is.." Josh said.

Jeremy sighed, "It's Grandpa Troy and Grandma Gabriella." Hannah's head snapped up, "I'll get it!" she ran to the door with josh behind her, and came in her grandparents, "Grandpa! Grandma!"

59 year old Gabriella smiled, "my precious grand-babies, Hannah! you look so beautiful!" Hannah smiled, "Thank you Na Na.." Hannah looked at Troy, "Hi Grandpa Troy!" she hugged her grandpa.

Troy hugged her back, "Hey! Hannah-Banana..how are you?" Hannah giggled, "I'm good! Oh! I want to tell you that I made varisty this year. Troy grinned, "nice. We'll have to do something-" "Yadda yadda, no one cares about basketball, Troy."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "oh so you're actually using my name? I thought that I was-what was the most recent insult?" "One that I can't repeat in front of children!" Hannah rolled her eyes, "Glad to see you-" "Yeah well, I have one for you, and I'd gladly say it in front of the kids!" "Then go ahead you old stubborn man!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "You know what-" Hey! I made a delicious meal for you guys." Hannah interrupted, Josh nodded, "Yeah it's lasagna, I'll show you guys." Josh took his two grandparents into the kitchen.

Jeremy turned to his daughter, "Hannah, make sure those two don't kill each other while I'm gone." Hannah sighed, "Dad, are..are they going to get a divorce-" "No! No way, they can't.. they've been together for so long."

Hannah sighed, nodding, "Okay. I'll make sure of it." Jeremy kissed her cheek, "I love you.. kiss josh goodbye for me."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Sure dad, and tell Isabella I love her and miss her." Jeremy nodded, "Can I trust you Hannah?" she smiled, "Definetly dad.. you can trust me."

That night, Hannah came down in her slippers to find her grandparents arguing, "I don't know why I married you!" Troy yelled. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I was about to think about the same thing." Hannah came in behind the wall, "Grandma? Grandpa? what's wrong?"

Gabriella sighed, "Nothing sweetie..I'm just getting a drink.." Gabriella pulled out a bottle of something that was in the fridge, it looked like tea, but she shrugged and took a sip of it anyway, and sat it on the counter.

She came over to Hannah, "Goodnight baby." she kissed her forehead, and walked upstairs. Hannah looked at her Grandfather, "Papaw? What's going on? are..are you and Grandma getting a divorce?" she came over to him.

Troy sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Hon, things just happen-" "Yeah and sometimes they are mistakes-" "Hey! You stubborn old woman! Shut your mouth!" "'shut your mouth'" Gabriella says in a mocking tone, "I'm going to bed. Hannah, make sure you put your grandfather on the porch for the night...don't want him making a mess in the house while we sleep."

Hannah sighed, "Love you Nana." Gabriella waved, walking upstairs, Troy shook his head, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the drink that Gabriella had drunk from. "Grandpa...I don't want you and nana to get divorced-" he turned to her, after he took a small chug, "things happen Banana," he said, using her nickname he gave her when she was 5.

Hannah bit her lip, "Grandpa..please-" "Goodnight Banana.." and he went into the guest room. Hannah leaned against the counter, she had to do something, they've been together for so long. she couldn't let this happen she couldn't.

**|Won't Be Seventeen Forever|**

Gabriella woke up the alarm clock going off. Gabriella sighed, turning off the clock, and standing up from her bed and humming a song. when she passed her mirror, she came back and her eyes went wide and she began screaming.

She touched her face, "What the? what is this?" she began to feel around her body, "That's not mine..that's not mine." she touched her butt, and she gasped, "That is definetly not mine!"

She gulped, looking into the mirror more, and then smiled, and touched her boobs, and bit her lip smiling, "I can get used to this."

Troy moaned in his sleep, his alarm clock going off but he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow and slamming his fist on the alarm clock. "Shut up.." he moaned, then his eyes widened in the pillow, he sat up in a flash.

He jumped from the bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom to the guest room. "Holy-fucking shit!" he leaned further over the counter, showing his teeth to himself and tapping on them, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"No...no...what ...huh? I-I..." he moved his eyes down and then opened his sweats, "Oh..." he saidl his member no longer wrinkled and shriveled, "I..hmm, I can get used to...this might be...hmm.."

"Why can't I miss school and stay here with Grandpa and Grandma? I don't see them alot." Hannah sighed, "You have school Josh, come on, I'll drive you."

Hannah yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Grandpa! Grandma! We're leaving for school! we'll be back!" And Hannah and Josh took off outside to the car.

Gabriella came downstairs in black skinny jeans, with a white top and her hair down curls with sneakers, with a smile on her face, and walking to the fridge to get some milk.

Then grabbed her purse and jacket from the closet, and walked outside to go to the school to find Hannah.

Troy went through his suitcase, frowning at his options, "I...need to change my clothes..." he lifted his head up and then snuck into Jeremy's room. "Maybe he has something.."

He opened the closet door and grinned, pulling out a black leather jacket and a red v-neck shirt with black skinny jeans. "Why does that boy where skinny jeans?"

He looked at himself in the mirror as he turned around, grinning larger. "Hmm...yeah, this I can get used to."

**|Won't Be Seventeen Forever|**

Gabriella let her bag hang off her shoulder, walking into the school trying to find Hannah. The bell had rang, and it meant that class was over, and people began scattering out to go to their next class.

Gabriella sighed, clutching her bag tighter, "Hannah?" she yelled. "Hannah?" she yelled again. "Hann-Woah!" she bumped into someone, "Sorry." she looked up to see a guy taller than her. he smiled, "Hey, no problem.." she smiled, "I was just looking for my.." the guy looked at her, she smiled, "My cousin.. Hannah Bolton."

Troy walked through the front doors of East High, his eyes landing on the beautiful girl that had taken his breath away, and stolen his heart 42 years ago. And she was talking, giggling, and smiling with another guy.

He felt his eyes narrow, but shook his head, waving them off. They were getting a divorce...she can flirt or screw any guy she-why does his gut clench and coil with anger at the thought? Swallowing, he walked onward, "Hannah?" he pulled a girl to the side, "Uh..sorry..." he moved on.

"Hannah?" He tapped more girls on their shoulders, all looked at him like they were raping him with their eyes. He groaned inwardly and moved on, tapping yet another girl on her shoulder, "Hannah- oh I uh.."

"Hannah Bolton you mean?" the girl asked, Troy nodded, "yes!" he grinned, "i'm her...uh...cousin." The girl nodded, "I'm her best friend, Elena Evans. Daughter to the Theater teacher; Miss Sharpay Evans- was Baylor, but it was...well, it's a long story-" "That's all fine and dandy, but I'm looking for my granddau-I mean, my cousin. Do you know where she is?"

She laughed, "She's in the bathroom over there." Troy turned his head, and sighed but nodded, walking towards the bathrooms, but waiting outside the hall. there was no way in hell he was walking into the girl's bathroom.

Hannah was drying her hands with the brown paper towel, and then throwing it in the garbage can. She walked out, and then was pulled to the corner, and she looked up, "W-Who are you? dude get off me!"

Troy sighed, "Hannah banana." Hannah looked at him, and gasped, and whispered, "Grandpa? what? how? what happened? wheres Grandma?!"

Hannah began poking his cheek, he sighed, "she's flirting with some...knuckle dragging bozo...look I just...I don't know what happened to me or..her, but I woke this morning and I'm-will you please stop poking my face?"

Hannah shook her head, "It's ...it's freaking me out-" "IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Troy yelled, pointing his chest, "I'm pubesant!"

Hannah sighed, "okay. okay. umm.. what was the last thing you and Grandma did before you went to bed?" Troy sighed, "I don't know about her, but the last thing I did was take a drink of that stuff in the fridge-" Hannah gasped, "Oh my god! Grandma drank it too! I think that was Josh's new expierement."

Troy looked at her, "What is it?" Hannah shook her head, "I don't know. but we have to get Grandma and go pick up Josh." Hannah grabbed Troy's hand, and walked up to Gabriella, "Gra-I mean Gabriella! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she looked at Drake, "Exscuse us Drake." "Go ahead Hannah."

Drake walked a little bit, then whispered in Hannah's ear, "You're cousin is hot." Hannah rolled her eyes, he walked away.

Gabriella smiled, "Look at your grandma now." then she looked at Troy, and crossed her arms, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "But you know, this doesn't work out for everybody... Your Grandpa still looks like an asshole."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Oh ha ha ha. Ha." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I pretty darn well remember you 'swooning' at my feet when I first jammed my tongue in your mouth-" "I did not swoon! And you cannot have that...that..." "Swagger?" Hannah chipped in.

Troy smirked, "let's see if I still got it." He scanned the parking lot, spotting a group of cheerleaders. "Perfect," he walked over to them, and spotted the one in the middle, "hey, excuse me." "Yeah?" She says, she's a little perky for Troy's taste.

He smiles friendly, "I uh...my cousin and ex dared me to come over here and make out with you for a second so...uh..." she couldn't have smiled any bigger before she wagged a finger at him. Just as soon as it started, it ended and we swaggered back to Gabriella and Hannah. "I still got it." He bragged.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Okay, really? come on, we need to take you two to Josh! his the only one who knows how to fix this." Gabriella still had her arms crossed, "Hold on on second Hannah." She walked passed Troy, and tapped on Drake's shoulder, "Drake." she smiled.

Drake looked at her, "Yeah." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately on the lips. Drake smiled, and placed his hands on her hips. Hannah licked her lips, This was...weird.

Hannah grabbed Gabriella's shirt and opened the back door of her car. Then she paused, "That's my shirt! And my jeans and my-" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to wear a mumu to school now was I?" Troy snorted, "mumu's are cows should where, MooMoo."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I will use your face for a scratching post-" "Oh ho! I'd like to see you try-" "Make me!" "Maybe I-" "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Hannah yelled, "Get your asses in my car NOW!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fine." Troy sighed, "Fine." Gabriella glared at him, "Don't repeat what I say?" Troy looked at her, "What the-" "I'm getting the passenger seat."

"Fine." Troy implied opening the back door. Gabriella opened the passenger's seat door. "Fine." "Fine." "Fine." Hannah groaned, "Get In!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy, "Fine!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, getting in the car and turning on her iPod, immediately 'Burn It To The Ground' by Nickelback came on, Troy smiled, and he started playing air guitar and singing along. Hannah couldn't help but smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Hannah, honey, can we change the music?" Troy rolled his eyes, "You just don't like this-" "not when you sing-" "oh that hurt, but I'll get over it-" "SHUT UP! So help me I will pull this car over and just..slap you guys! There is a rule in my car! And that is driver picks the music, shotgun and backseat shuts their cakeholes!"

Hannah pulled up infront of Josh's school. she had called the school before getting there and Josh was waiting at the steps. Hannah rolled down the window. "Get in." Josh walked over to the car, getting in the backseat.

He looked at the two people, "Who are they?" Hannah sighed, "Grandpa and Grandma." Josh eyes went wide, looking at Troy, and poking his cheeks, "Grandpa.." and he went to poke Gabriella's cheeks, "Grandma-" "Don't touch me boy! I'm your grandmother."

Josh shrank back in his seat, Troy rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to her Josh, she just has a STICK UP HER ASS." Gabriella turned around in her seat and glared, slapping Troy's head.

"Why don't you just...shut the fu-" "Father sister brother!" Hannah yelled, making Gabriella turn around again, "No swearing, no fighting, no hitting, no...anything in my car but SILENCE! Can we all agree on that?! Oi!"

When they all got into the house, Josh went over to the bottle in the fridge, "Is this what you guys drank out of?" both Troy and Gabriella nodded. He sighed, "Oh no..." Hannah sighed, "Why Oh no? is there something wrong with it?!"

Josh sighed, "I'm going to have to test this again to see what caused this, and try to find a cure.." Hannah sighed, "But what about for now?" Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know about you guys, But I am going to go get ready for my date tonight."

Troy looked at her, "Date?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, asshole, 'date'..you know when a guy and a girl spend time together-" "I'm not stupid." She shrugged innocently, "could've fooled me." She walked upstairs, Troy couldn't help but watch her fine ass as she did. Hannah bit her lip, "Grandma...whose your date?"

Gabriella stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down, "Drake. He's really nice." She disappeared in to the second guest room. Hannah sighed, Troy noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Hey..Banana...what's wrong?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing..." "Do you like that boy?" Her eyes widened, "No! What...? Why would you...I'm much too busy to...uh..I ..I-I.." Troy was grinning, "I wasn't born yesterday, come on...tell me the truth-" "Yes! I like him! Ever since the first Harry Potter movie I've liked him!"

Troy wrapped an arm around her, "awe, Banana." Hannah sighed, "But you know what, Grandma won't be seventeen forever, right?" Troy chuckled, "Unfortunately, You're right.." Josh had already left to go down to the basement to work on the expierement.

Hannah sighed, "Papaw?" she asked sitting down as he went to the fridge, "Yeah Hannah Banana?" Hannah sighed, "Do you still love Grandma?"

Troy sighed, leaning against the counter. "Hannah-" "Please tell me..." he shook his head, "she'll...she'll always have a place in my heart, Banana...but we just..we grew up."

Hannah frowned, Troy frowned, then he smiled. "Hey...want to see if your grandpa has some game." Hannah smirked, "are you talking-" "Hoops."

Hannah laughed, "Well it's going be tough game, considering that Me, Dad, and You have the great gens of basketball." Troy laughed, "Come on." They go outside and began to shoot some hoops.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella had just got done straigtening her hair and putting on her make up. she smiled looking into the mirror, "It feels so great being young again." she fixed her dress which she was wearing a dress that went above her knees that was grey, and the top was black.

She slipped on her high heels about to walk downstairs until she saw Troy and Hannah outside playing basketball. He had his shirt off, and of course, 42 years ago, his body was amazing. but now, it seemed to have got better.

She gulped, walking away, and downstairs, and walking outside, "Hey Hannah! do you like the dress?" Hannah looked at her, and laughed, "Well, I like it because It's my dress.. but you look beautiful Nana.."

Troy took a gulp of water, wiping it from his lips. Hannah looked at him, "Grandpa...don't you think she looks beautiful?" Oh yes, his cock hardening his jeans shows it. He took another swig of water and swished around his mouth before taking his dear time swallowing.

"I think..she should cover up her breasts." Gabriella scoffed, "You aren't my father-" "No but I am your husband still-" "And you're going to be my ex...now just let me enjoy being young for once..and you steal my youth when I'm done."

"Steal your youth?" Troy asked, his brows raising, "do you even hear yourself?" Gabriella opened her mouth to retort but then the doorbell rang. "Oooh! That's Drake!"

Gabriella ran towards the door, Troy rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Oooh! That's Drake." he mocked. Hannah smirked a him, "Someone's a little...jealous?" Troy looked at her, "Jealous? Banana please, I am not-"

"Grandpa don't try to fool me, I see the way you look at Nana.. I think.. I think you two can still save your marriage if you try... Grandpa, you guys have 42 years together, if it wasen't mean to be, it would of ended when you were actually 17."

Troy sighed, running a hand down his face and taking another swig of water, "Okay...so maybe..I still harbour...SOME feelings for the old bag-" "Grandpa-" "What? Just speaking honestly." Hannah sighed, and then she frowned when she heard Gabriella giggle and then the door click shut. Troy looked at her, "Banana...you okay?"

She sighed, "Just...I"ve had a crush on Drake since-" "the first Harry Potter movie?" She looked at him, "quoting you, baby girl." She giggled, "..I didn't ever think that my own grandmother would get a date with him before I would."

Troy shrugged, "what is he...in school?" "He's the basketball captain." Troy nodded, "Like I was...yeah; okay, come on." He grabbed her wrist and up the stairs he pulled her, she furrowed her brow, "Where are we-" "You want him? I'm going to help you get him."

Hannah sighed, "I can't.. his never noticed me Grandpa-" Troy sighed, "Come on, I'm going to help you." Hannah sighed, "Okay, fine."

**|Won't Be Seventeen Forever|**

Drake and Gabriella walked into the dance club and the music played and Gabriella looked around, "Wow.. this place looks fun...I haven't been here in forever." Drake looked at her, "when was the last time you were here?"

"Oh I came here for my wedding." her eyes went wide, "I meant my.. sister's wedding.." she laughed. he smiled, "Wanna dance?" she smiled, "Love too." and he brought her out to the dance floor.

Troy and Hannah walked into the dance club and looked around, "Do you see them?" Troy looked around and saw them dancing with each other. "Their right there." Hannah looked over and saw them dancing, and then gasped when she saw Drake lean in and kiss Gabriella.

Hannah bit her lip, "He..He kissed her.." Drake must of felt her eyes on him, he looked at her, which caused Gabriella too look and she saw the hurt look on her granddaughter's face.

Hannah ran out the door in tears. Drake sighed, "Hannah! Wait!" he ran after her. Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy, "What's wrong with Hannah?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, and he shook his head. "What?" She asked, he scoffed. "Wow...you-you are just...great." "What are you talking about?" "Going on a date that your granddaughter likes?" Her eyes widened, "I-I...How was I supposed to know she liked him?!" She yelled over the music.

"The way she looks at him, Gabriella! The way she gets when his name is mentioned! When he's around! Remember? A long long time ago? You were the same way with me! I guess you just grew up into an ice queen!"

With that he turned around and went to run after Hannah, leaving Gabriella standing there with her mouth agape.

Drake caught up with Hannah grabbing her wrist, "Hannah-" "What! let go of me!" Troy finally caught up, and stayed hidden behind the wall. "Hannah, what's wrong-" "You..You asked out my cousin, you..you kiss her! you have known for a very long time that I liked you! and you just..you do this to me!" she had tears running down her cheeks.

Drake sighed, "Hannah, I'm sorry.. listen, I have liked you for a very long time too.." Hannah sniffled, "What?" Drake nodded, "I've liked you a long time too.. that time in 3rd grade we played basketball and you beat me.. that's when I knew I liked you.. but I never had the courage to ask you on a date because I cared too much about you to lose you like that.."

Hannah smiled, "You like me-" "I love you Hannah." Hannah smiled, "I love you too Drake." He pulled her close, and kissed her lips passionately.

Drake looked at her, "Are you okay?" Hannah sighed, "I..I'm okay with this.. but my grandparents..I'm really worried about.." Drake looked at her, "What do you mean?" Hannah sighed, "I..Their getting divorced..and I don't want that to happen..." she began to cry, "I lost my mom..I don't want to lose them too..."

Troy stiffened behind the wall, listening deeply; he knew he shouldn't...but it was hard no too. "Okay!" he heard Gabriella's voice, "first Bolt-hmm!" "Shut up!" Troy whispered in her, wrapping his hands around her mouth. "Just..shut up-hey!" she had licked his palm, forcing him to yank his palm away. "What do you want?"

"You have NO right to call me an ice queen! NO RIGHT! You..you are a fucking asshole-" "Look whose talking? Oh right, you can't see! Because your nose is so big it blocks out what's in front of you!" "You take that back!" "Make me!" "Oh!"

"What are you doing?" They turned to see Hannah and Drake standing there, watching them argue. Drake whistled, "Wow...and I...I have never seen anyone hate each other so much."

Hannah sighed, looking at her two grandparents, grabbing their hands and pulling them away to were drake couldn't hear them. "please stop fighting-" Gabriella sighed, "You know what, I just want to go home."

Hannah sighed, "Okay Grandma, we'll take you home." Gabriella nodded, and Hannah walked over to Drake, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Drake nodded, "Goodnight Hannah." he looked at Gabriella. "Goodnight Gabriella." Gabriella nodded, and She, Hannah and Troy walked to their car.

**|Won't Be Seventeen Forever|**

Troy sighed, pulling the spoon out of his mouth as he tasted the sweetness of the cookie's and cream ice cream. "Well..." he swallowed the clump of ice cream in his mouth, "we met when we 16. At a winter lodge-" "-but I thought daddy said that you guys met at a school function?" Troy shook his head, "Where did he get that idea?"

"He said that's what grandma told him..." Troy sighed, "well, no, we met a winter lodge...there was this..New Years Eve party in one of the rooms and...well, there was kareoke." "You sing?"

Troy smiled, "Shocked me too, but your grandmother...she was real shy at first, but when I heard her sing...wow." "So..." Hannah said, taking a bite of ice cream, "you guys met...at love at first sight?" "Swallow before you talk, but yes..."

Hannah smiled, "Was you guys each other's first love?" Troy sighed, "Yes. She was my first love and only love.. I wasen't with anybody but her, and she wasen't with anybody before me cause like I said, she was shy." Hannah sighed, "So, when did you guys decide to get married?"

Troy smiled, "When we were 17, I got us promise rings.. when we were 19, I got her pregnant with your dad, and then we were married a year later, and year after we were married, we had your aunt emily."

Hannah smiled, and looked down at her ice cream, "So like, did any other guys want grandma? try to steal her away from you?" she smirked.

Troy laughed, both of them were unaware of Gabriella on the other side of the wall, "Banana, I never gave them the chance to." Hannah giggled, "Over protective much?"

Troy waved his hand in the air, taking another spoonful of ice cream, "Hey, over what was mine? You're damn right I was...if any body or thing hurt her...I just..went crazy."

Hannah sighed, "you still love her, you know-" "Oh boy," Troy said, "I thought we were done talking about this." Hannah rolled her eyes, "It's just like Adam and Chelsea in The Young And The Restless-" "You watch too much soap opera's-" "Grandpa-" "Banana...it's late. Get to bed."

Hannah sighed, "Grandpa it's 7-" "It's you should be getting to bed.." Hannah rolled her eyes, "Damn, ever since you turned 17, you sure have become strict." Troy chuckled, "Night Banana.." she laughed, putting the ice cream up, "Night Papaw." and she went upstairs.

Troy sighed, standing up from the island. Gabriella turned by the wall and walked into the kitchen, Troy looked at her, she bit her lip, "Hi." he looked at her, "Hi." she bit her lip going over to the fridge and getting some orange juice.

She looked at him, "Want some?" He shook his head, "I'm fine." Gabriella nodded, grabbing a glass from the pantry, and pouring some orange juice into the glass and sitting down next to him, "Are the kids in bed?" she looked at him.

Troy sighed, "Yeah...they are." He stood up, walking to the fridge and eyed his son's beer. He knew he was 17 right now but...damn it! He's a grown man! He can drink if he wants to! He pulled out a beer and knocked off the top, taking a long pull.

Gabriella sighed, "Look...Troy, about tonight-" "I don't want to hear it." He said it so calmly, "Troy-" "Gabriella...do what you want, okay? I don't care. Just...don't hurt our grandkids in the process, all right?"

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm not going to hurt our grandchildren-" "You hurt Hannah-" "I know I did, I didn't mean too, and I apologize for that.." Troy took a sip of the beer, "I'm going to bed-" Gabriella bit her lip, "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

Troy looked at her, "What?" Gabriella sighed, "Let's just go out.." she got up coming over to him, "go out.. just have fun like we used to, be seventeen again.. we won't be like this again for a real long time.. so let's just go on out.. I still have the dress on..Hannah and Josh are asleep..when will we get another chance to be seventeen again?"

Troy narrowed his eyes at her, taking another pull of his beer. Gabriella looked at him, "Please?" He sighed, swallowing the swig and then holding the beer tight. "Maybe some other time...I'm tired...good night." "Troy-" "You use my name now?"

"Troy-" "Forget it Gabriella, I'm tired and frankly...I'm done. I don't want to hurt our grandchildren ...but...just..I'm done." he takes another pull of his beer and then marches up the stairs to his room. Tomorrow Jeremy would be back...with Isabella, and...he'd be 17. Gabriella would be 17. Oh, how fun would that be to explain to your son?


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday Morning. Josh was sitting down in the basement playing on the computer. Max the golden retriever that was beside him was just watching him. Hannah came downstairs and sat down next to him, "So figure anything out yet?"

Josh sighed, "I think I've found a cure, but heres the thing, Grandpa and Grandma have a very rare substance running through their blood streams.." Hannah looked at the computer as he was showing her labels and pictures.

Hannah looked at him, "So what are we suppose to do? Dad and Isabella will be home tonight.." Josh scratched the top of Max's head. "I'm going to test the cure on Max, but if we don't cure them by tonight..they could be dead Hannah.."

Hannah looked at him, and then at the computer, and then sighed standing up, "Just hurry, and figure something out."

Hannah walked upstairs to find Gabriella sitting at the island, and found Troy at the fridge, they went from bickering at each other, to completely avoiding each other. Hannah sighed, "Good morning.. " Troy looked at her, "Morning Banana.." Gabriella smiled sadly, "Morning Baby doll.." Gabriella stood up, and went upstairs.

Hannah watched her leave, and then looked at her grandpa. "Grandpa you and Grandma need to work things out-" "Hannah don't-"

"No! Dad and Isabella will be home tonight.. Josh said he might of came up with a cure to cure you guys.. tonight is your guys last chance to be seventeen and live.. I know there has to something there I just know it...please.. just ask grandma out on a date, like you did when you were actually seventeen years old.. please.. do it for me and josh."

Troy sighed, shaking his head. "And...what if I come home and there's her blood on my hands? Or worse...she can kill me-" "Grandpa."

Hannah giggled, "I'm serious..." "Banana...listen me and your grandmother-" "Please!" Big, Bolton blue eyes...batting eyelashes. The puppy dog look that Troy perfected when he was 17.

Troy sighed, "Banana.. Don't." She gave him the puppy lip. he sighed, "Okay fine." Hannah smiled hugging him, "Great! Go ask her! now." Troy sighed, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. Hannah stood behind the wall.

Gabriella opened the door and looked at him, "Troy-" He took a deep breath, "Do you want to go on a date with me? just like two people going out for the first time...like when we were 17." Gabriella bit her lip, "A date.." she took a deep breath, and looked at him, "I'd love too.."

He nodded, "Tonight?" she smiled, "Tonight.." and she gave him one last smile before shutting the door. Hannah jumped up, "She said yes! see Grandpa! you need to take her somewhere great, where was the first place you took her on a date?" He sighed, "We went dancing-" she smiled, "Great! take her dancing.." she smiled.

Troy looked at her, "Banana..." "You have to get ready for your date! Ah! I have to make dinner! Dad and Isabella's going to be here-" "Banana-" "Oh this is so exciting!-" "Hannah!" She looked at her grandpa, he was smirking, "Calm down. Okay? Deep breaths." She nodded, breathing in. Holding that breath. "Now breath out."

Hannah giggled, "Go get ready. Go!" he rolled his eyes, going into her father's bedroom. she smiled crossing her arms, she knew this was going to work. she was going to get her grandparents together again.

**|Won't Be Seventeen Forever|**

They both walked into the dance club, and Gabriella looked around, and Troy looked at her, "Do you want a drink?" Gabriella nodded, "Sure." They both walked over to the counter, and both got two waters. Gabriella smiled grabbing the glass of water.

"Okay ya'll. let's get on the dance floor and do your thing." Gabriella smiled when a fast song came on, and she gasped, "Come on Troy, let's dance." Troy sighed, but nodded as she grabbed his hand, and lead him to the dance floor.

Gabriella swayed her hips to the beat, bouncing. Troy couldn't help but laugh, after all these years, he still...was very awkward at dancing. Gabriella laughed, "Did you forget what I taught you about dancing?" Troy shook his head, yelling over the music, "No!" He is smiling, "I just...let it go out of my brain. I haven't been dancing since..."

Gabriella looked at him, "Since?" "Nevermind." He moved awkwardly to the beat, Gabriella laughed, grabbing his hands. "Okay, now I know you're faking. We were in Miss Darbus' Twinkle Towne musical for a reason, Troy Boy." He laughed, she hadn't called him that...in years.

"Then remind me." Gabriella smiled, looking at a young couple who were in the middle of a crowd, dancing. She smirked, "come on, let's show these people what dancing is." Troy smiled, "After you." They swirled and bobbed and gyrated into the circle, everyone cheering for them. Whistling.

Josh sat at his computer, his eyes drooping, his fingers clacking on his keyboard and his tongue running over his dry lips. "Don't worry, Max." He said to his dog, who was sitting by a dish of water. "I'm sure that's the cure...now...if you just drink-hey! Come back!"

Max had run out of the basement lab and Josh ran after him; accidentally spilling soda into the vile he was working on. In other words, the cure. Uh oh.

Troy spinned her around, and then flipped her over. he grabbed her hand, pulling her in, then letting go of her and still holding her hand, and then she ran back and jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. and he sat her down as the music stopped. Gabriella giggled, as she looked at him, and a slow song came on.

Troy looked at her, "Can I have this dance?" she giggled, "Of course." she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist. he looked at her, "You look really beautiful tonight Brie.."

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks.. I feel like I'm exactly seventeen again.." Troy looked at her, "we are Brie.." Gabriella looked at him, "I'm sorry for everything...for fighting." she looked down, "what happened to us?" he sighed, "We grew up.." Gabriella bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks. she whispered, "Do you still love me?" she whispered.

Troy closed his eyes, leaning down to have his lips by her ear. "Brie...I-...I never stopped." he rested his chin on her shoulder, she rested her face in the crook of his neck, he felt her tears soak through his shirt. "Hey..." he said, pulling away, "why are you crying?" Gabriella sniffled, wiping at her tears. "I'm..I'm not crying...why would you say that? I'm not crying...I just..I have something in my eye."

Troy looked at her, then he wiped at her tears. "If it helps, you're beautiful if you cry or not. You're beautiful no matter what you do." Gabriella smiled through her tears, Troy smiled, "I don't know if you recognize the song.." "What?" "It's the song we danced to ...at our wedding."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy...did you?" "No, but..I'm glad the DJ chose it." Gabriella smiles, but then she frowns; doubling over in pain when she feels her knees give out. "Brie?" "Troy..." "Gabriella?" Troy caught her, "Gabriella?!" "Hey man, she okay?" Troy waved off the people, looking at her.

"Gabriella...what's wrong? What is it?" She chuckled weakly, "I...I feel like a ...like a 59 year old woman, Troy..." "Gab-" he lifted his head, looking ferociously around, "-somebody get an ambulance! Help!"

A girl nodded, running to her purse and getting her phone. Troy held her close, "Brie..Brie...what's wrong..." Gabriella looked at him, "I..I'm fine-" "Brie..come on, come here." he lifted her up, and sat her down. "What happened?"

Gabriella looked at him, "I..I don't know.. my head hurts.." he bit his lip, "We better get you back to the house-" Gabriella grabbed his arm, "I want to tell you something before we go anywhere.." he looked at her, "Brie-" "Sh.."

She silenced him with her finger going to his lips, "I love you...I've loved you for the past 42 years... and..and I realized I don't want to lose you." she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips passionately.

His arms looped around her, their tongues immediately intertwining together and dancing. "Hey, sir?" they pulled apart, seeing the girl who called the hospital. "The ambulance will be here in 20 minutes." Troy nodded, looking back at Gabriella. "Troy-" she started, Troy stopped her.

"No...just...rest, okay? Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be just fine, do you hear me?" Gabriella nodded, "I just...I'm tired..." "No, do not close your eyes, Brie. Look at me...look at me."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy.." Troy shook his head, "No Brie..come on, stay awake.." Gabriella looked at him, she was in his arms, he had his arms wrapped around her body, she rested her hand on his chest.

"You..do you know what we haven't done...in awhile.." she whispered. Troy looked at her, "what?" she whispered into his ear, "made love.."

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "That's...that's what you're thinking of right now..." Gabriella smiled, forcing her eyes to look at him. "the first time...at prom..." Troy smiled, "Jeremy was conceived then.."

Gabriella giggled, "Our baby boy..." Troy kissed her forehead, then he thought of something, "come on Gabriella, come on.." he helped her stand on her feet, she leaned on him for support. "Where are we going?" she slurred, "Home. I just now think that a hospital is not the best place for you ..."

Gabriella smiled, "Take me home." Troy nodded, lifting her up and bringing her to the car. As he drove down the road, Gabriella was laying against the passenger seat.

Hannah walked downstairs to the basement, "Josh, come on, have you figured out anything yet?" Josh sighed, "I tested this soap on max.. and it worked, we just need to get Grandma and Grandpa into the pool and throw this inside." Hannah bit her lip, "The pool at the school.. come on!" she grabbed his arm leading him upstairs.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Brie..stay awake..come on." he pulled up to the house, and he got up, and went to the other side helping her out. Gabriella got up, "I...I'm fine.." she walked to the other side on the sidewalk.

"Brie-" she shook her head, and tried to walk up the steps then collapsed on the ground. Hannah and Josh running towards them, "Grandma!" Troy helped up, "Brie..wake up! baby please wake up!" he had tears in his eyes.

Hannah sighed, "Grandpa, Josh got it.. we just need to get you in grandma in water...are you ready for it?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Brie did you hear-" "No..." she said, shaking her head. "I'm not ready-" "Brie, if we don't...we have to take it-" "I'm not ready Troy..please? I'm just...I'm not ready..." Troy sighed, looking at his grandkids, "can me and her havea quick second." Josh and Hannah nodded and walked back into the house.

Troy sat on the ground, next to Gabriella; her head leaning on his shoulder. "Gabriella-" "I don't want the cure...I just.." "Why?" Troy asked, she huffed out a breath, shaking her head. "Brie?" "What if...what if we take the cure...and-and we go back to...how things were before all of this? We go back to hating each other? I can't do that Troy. I can't!"

Troy sighed, "I..I don't think that can happen Brie..Brie we're still us.. we're just younger..and age won't make me change what I feel for you.." Gabriella looked at him, and kissed his lips passionately, "Okay. I'll go." he smiled, "Good..come on."

Josh had finally finished the lock, Hannah pushed open the door, with Troy carrying Gabriella in his arms behind her. They ran all the way to the gym to the pool side, and Hannah bit her lip, "This is it." Josh then threw the pebble of soap and it landed in the water which made the water bubbly.

Gabriella looked around, "What's going on?" Troy sighed, sitting her on her feet. "This is the cure Gabriella.." Gabriella looked at him, he nodded, "Are you ready?" Gabriella bit her lip, "don't let go, okay?"

He squeezed her hand tightly, "I'll never let go of you. Ever again." Gabriella smiled, returning his squeeze and looking at the bubbling water. "Ready?"

Troy nodded, kissing her lips real quick; giving her a slight shock but then leaving her lips with a smile on them. "Guys!" Josh yelled, "you have to jump now!"

Troy chuckled, "Umm yeah right.." he cleared his throat, both of them looked at each other then held their breath holding their hands and jumping into the pool.

Hannah and Josh watched them go under. Hannah sighed, "How long are they suppose to be under?" Josh sighed, "Only a couple minutes."

Under the water, Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella, kissing her passionately. Gabriella ran her fingers up his hair, with a smile on her face.

After a couple minutes, Troy and Gabriella both came back up coughing, Hannah smiled, "It worked!"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, "We're back Brie!" he pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. Josh smiled, and then Hannah bit her lip, "come on Josh, let's help them out and get out of here."

**|Won't Be Seventeen Forever|**

Hannah and Josh were sitting at the kitchen table eating some brownie cake that Gabriella fixed up. Gabriella was pouring some milk and Troy was behind her with some roses. Gabriella smiled, "Aww Troy.. you shouldn't have.." He smiled, "Look at them." she smiled, "10 of them are real..and one plastic." she looked at him. he smiled, "I will love you until that last rose dies."

Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips. "Woah, should I be concerned." a voice spoke, Troy and Gabriella pulled away, looking at their son, "No." Josh ran to his dad, "Dad!" and he hugged him, "What's up son?" Isabella walked in beside him.

Hannah smiled, "Isabella! Welcome home." she got up and hugged her. "We missed you guys." Jeremy smiled, "We missed you all too.." he looked over at his parents who were smiling at each other. Jeremey raised an eyebrow, "Did something happen while we we're gone?"

Troy laughed, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "Oh...trust me, you don't want to know." "Dad-" Jeremy starts to say, but then Gabriella stopped him with her palm up. "Jere, trust your father...it's a LONG story. But...it was one that has a happy ending."

Troy smiles, leaning his lips on her ear and nibbling her earlobe. Gabriella giggles, Jeremy makes a sound of disgust. "Okay! this...This..is stranger than it snowing in hell! Just...no PDA in my kitchen please."

Troy and Gabriella laughed, and smiled at each other. Jeremy looked at his daughter, "Really? Do I want to know." Hannah smiled, "Daddy, I think it's better that you not." Jeremy nodded, walking into the kitchen. Isabella and Hannah began talking in the living room following behind Troy and Gabriella.

The phone rang and Josh picked it up, "Hello?" Hannah got up, "Is that drake?" "Hold on." Josh looked at his sister, "It's for dad...Dad! Phone!" "Hold on son, take a message, Is this drink in the blue bottle any good?"

Suddenly, Troy and Gabriella and Josh and Hannah's eyes all widened at the same time and before Josh could even utter the words "Dad! No!" Jeremy had already taken a large swig of the stuff.

Hannah sighed, "Oh no.." Jeremy looked at them, "What-" Troy grabbed it from his hand and dumped it down the sink. Hannah sighed, "here we go again.."


End file.
